Really Chad, Really?
by Christy C
Summary: Two-Shot Sonny leaves the show for fear that Chad will find out she loves him and tease her relentlessly. The shows ratings fall drastically and for So Random to stay on air, they need Sonny back and only one person can bring her back. Will he? Channy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, obviously. I mean come on, who started disclaimers? We really wouldn't be putting our stories up here if we owned the book, TV show, or anything! And ignore my ranting, please and read the story below.**

Sonny had left, without giving anyone a reason. Marshall had told them that two weeks ago, now he was back to tell them something different.

"Our ratings are low. Too low. If we don't get more viewers, then the show is gonna be canceled." he explained. The others were shocked.

"Well, we need Sonny back!" Zora exclaimed.

"How will we get her back?" Nico asked, "She left for a reason, that she refused to tell us!" he added.

"Well, I'll leave it up to you kids to try and get her back." Marshall said and went back in his office to mope.

"It's really easy to tell why she left." Tawni said.

"Why?!" the three chorused.

"She was in love with Chad, he always teased her, and she was oblivious that he loves her too." Tawni explained. Zora, Nico, and Grady looked at her dumbfounded.

"Okay...." Zora managed out.

"Well, then how about we stop Sonny and set her up with Chad?" A girl said, coming out of the shadows in the corner of the room.

"Portlyn! Were you spying on us?!" Tawni gasped, appalled.

"Yes. Now, let's go find the girl, so Chad can finally be happy." she said with and eye roll. The others narrowed their eyes, but nodded.

________________________________________________________________

The cast of So Random, minus Sonny, plus Portlyn, headed to Sonny's apartment building. After Tawni parked they all headed to her apartment, Portlyn trailing slightly behind, seeing as she had no clue where to go. Nico started incessantly banging on Sonny's door. After a little while with no answer, an old lady came out of the door across from them.

"Hi! Do you know were the girl who lives here is?" Portlyn asked, acting nice.

The old lady looked at them, "Oh, she moved out quite recently, that place is empty now." then she walked on down the hall, calling a tootles over her shoulder.

"No! We're too late! Now, So Random is going to be canceled!" Tawni cried. The others sighed, but Portlyn smirked.

"Not yet! We might be able to get those two together yet!" she said and started walking out towards the car, the others following, looking at her questionably.

________________________________________________________________

When they got back to the studio, Portlyn lead the to the Mackenzie Falls lobby.

"We're not allowed in here, remember?" Zora asked.

"Now you are." Portlyn answered, heading towards a dressing room marked CDC. She knocked and Chad opened the door, face automatically going into a sneer, when he saw the Randoms.

"What are they doing here?" he sneered.

"Shut up." Portlyn said, pushing him into the room and motioning the others to come in. They followed a little surprised by Portlyn's bossy attitude, Chad was too, if you couldn't tell from his shocked looking face.

"You need to go to Wisconsin!" Portlyn demanded and at the shocked look on his face Nico elaborated.

"We don't know how, but someway, Chip Dramapants, Sonny fell in love with you and the reason she left was because she didn't want to be hurt." Nico continued.

"Well, what makes you so certain I want her back?" Chad asked finally getting over his shock.

"Ha!" Portlyn barked out a sharp laugh, "Maybe the fact you've been mourning and sulking in your dressing room the last two weeks." Chad rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to go to Wisconsin." Chad said with finality.

"Think about it. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life wondering what would have happened if you didn't tell her how you feel?" Portlyn asked softly. Chad snorted and turned, heading farther into his large room. Portlyn sighed, "Well, that's all we can do besides waiting." She lead them out of the room and they were all surprised to see Marshall and the Mackenzie Falls director talking, more like arguing, and the cast of Mackenzie Falls watching.

"I'm not going to let Chad go to some far out state, just for some girl!" the director shouted.

"Yes, you are! That girl is the star of my show!" Marshall shouted back, it was about thirty minutes of those two arguing before Chad opened the door to his room and came out. He walked briskly pass the two and the watching crowd.

"Where are you going?" the director barked, when Chad headed to the door.

Chad smirked, "Wisconsin."

"No, your not. You go there and your off Mackenzie Falls." the director said, folding his arms.

Chad's smirk widened, "So be it." he said and went the rest of the way out the door. The director's mouth dropped open, as did almost everyone else's in the room.

"Yes!" Tawni and Portlyn both called. Portlyn looking as if she was hiding a victory dance.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny had been the complete opposite of her name. Rainy, maybe? Cloudy? She had went back to school and, because of her attitude, her friends decided not to push her to talk about why she had left the show. They could tell she needed time for herself.

"Um...Sonny....Who is that guy looking at you?" one of her friends asked, inconspicuously pointing to a guy with blond hair, covered by a baseball cap, and blue eyes, covered by sunglasses.

"No way..." Sonny muttered. Her friends looked at her questionably. "Just a second!" she said through clenched teeth. Her friends watched as she stomped over angrily.

"Chad! What are you doing here?!" Sonny whisper-yelled. She waved her hands around.

"What does it look like?! I'm getting you back on the show! and saving your show!" Chad whisper-yelled back, aware of the curious stares they were getting.

"Ugh! Fine! You're bringing my friends home and then we're talking!" she again whisper-yelled at him. She motioned to her friends, not even waiting for his answer. Her friends came over warily.

________________________________________________________________

"You aren't really going to fire Chad? Are you?" Portlyn asked.

The director sighed, "No....He's the star, He saw right through my bluff." Portlyn smirked and the others breathed a sigh of relief, even the So Random cast members. They didn't want any guilt on their shoulders for Chad being fired.

________________________________________________________________

"Whose your friend, Sonny?" her best friend, Lucy asked, looking curiously at Chad.

"A stubborn...." Sonny started, but Chad cut her off.

He took off the hat and glasses off, "Chad Dillon Cooper." he said smirking slightly when some of the girls squealed.

"Shut it, you guys he doesn't need more added to his overly large ego." Sonny muttered looking out the window.

"Bitter, much?" Chad shot back and they started an argument. Sonny's friends looked between the two curiously. After everyone had gotten dropped off, Chad parked in front of Sonny's house.

"Now, what is it you want, Chad?" she asked.

"Please...Come back on the show...it's going to be cut if the ratings don't get up...everyone misses you..." Chad said, blushing slightly and looking down. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you saying the Chad Dillon Cooper misses me?" she gasped fakely. Chad looked up, but then looked down again.

"I think I miss you the most..." he muttered, then looked up.

"What do you-" Sonny was cut off by Chad's lips. Her eyes widened for a second, before they snapped shut. She pulled Chad closer and Chad smiled against her lips. When they broke the kiss, "So that's what you mean..." she whispered.

"Yeah, you may take this as a shock but, I, Chad Dillon Cooper, love Sonny Monroe!" he declared. Sonny gaped at him for a few moments before decideing to attach her lips to his again.

This time when they broke, Sonny said, "Really Chad, Really? Because, I, Sonny Monroe, love you too, Chad Dillon Cooper. Now, let's get packing." she smiled and he kissed her lightly again.

________________________________________________________________

It had been two days since Chad left. "Shouldn't he be back by now?" Marshall asked, he was the most stressed of them all, Tawni a close second. Right after he said that Chad walked in, shutting the door behind him. He sighed, the others looked at each other uneasily.

"W-where's Sonny?" Tawni asked. Portlyn nodded in agreement. Chad looked up and sighed again.

"How did you expect me to get her back here?" Chad asked. The others sighed and looked down.

"Because the method I used seemed to work pretty well." Chad added, automatically grinning. Everyone's heads snapped up, when he said that to find Sonny smiling slightly behind him. It wasn't to hard to convince Sonny's parents to let her back on the show, they saw how sad she acted without the show. The So Random cast pretty much bowled Chad over to get to Sonny. Each hugging and chiding her while she laughed. Portlyn let out a sigh of relief, she was happy Chad would get his chance to tell her how he feels.

"Okay, leave poor Sonny alone!" Chad laughed, "Don't want you to crush my girlfriend!" he added, smirking. That froze them.

Then both Tawni and Portlyn squealed, "Congrats!" and tackled the two in a hug.

The feud was over, Chad and Sonny finally together, and everyone was happy.

________________________________________________________________

**Ugh, the only annoying part was I had to go back and fix the 100 times I wrote either Demi or Mitchie instead of Sonny. Lol.**


End file.
